


Holiday

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Anderperry Week 2014 [6]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anderperry Week, Anxiety, Archived From Tumblr, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Nuanda is a drag name i don't make the rules, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parades, Pride, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The group looked rather… exciting, at the moment. Neil and Todd were casually walking hand in hand, and both of them were sporting flags. Nuanda was dressed completely in drag. Knox and his girlfriend Chris were both wearing flower crowns that she had made, and the rest of them were wearing various pins and had face paint covering their cheeks. It had become an annual thing for them to go to the Pride Parade.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry Week 2014: Day 7. Holiday.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” Charlie –who was only responding to Nuanda at the moment, to correspond to his bright pink wig, dress, and high heels– yelled at the rest of the group from where he’d bounded ahead. He was ignored by most of them, and Meeks only rolled his eyes.

The group looked rather… exciting, at the moment. Neil and Todd were casually walking hand in hand, and both of them were sporting flags. Nuanda was dressed completely in drag. Knox and his girlfriend Chris were both wearing flower crowns that she had made, and the rest of them were wearing various pins and had face paint covering their cheeks. It had become an annual thing for them to go to the Pride Parade.

It had started with Nuanda going, and then Neil had wanted in, so Todd had gone too, and the whole group had slowly become accustomed to coming. 

They made it to their spot rather quickly, despite Nuanda’s anxious hopping from foot to foot, waiting for the ‘damn slowpokes to catch up’.

The Parade captured all of their attention for a while, but after a couple hours, Neil nudged Todd gently and gestured for him to follow him. They wouldn’t be missed, and it wouldn’t be the first time they had snuck off anywhere.

“Thanks,” Todd breathed to him as they walked off, towards one of the restaurants that was on the side of the street. Neil only grinned at him.

“I know you well enough to know when you can’t take anymore noise. You feeling okay?”

Todd nodded, squeezing his hand gently. “Yeah, I’m okay. We gonna go eat?”

Neil nodded. “That was the general idea, yeah. You hungry?”

“Starving,” Todd admitted, blushing faintly when Neil winked at him. They’d been together for two years now, but Neil still could make him blush. Not that either boy minded. Neil thought it was adorable, and Todd liked to think that Neil found him adorable.

“Let’s go eat, then.”

And when the rest of the group caught up with them hours later, they would tease them both mercilessly about the fact that Neil had fallen asleep on a bench with his head in Todd’s lap, with his flag covering him like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from my tumblr circa 2014. Kudos/comments are love.
> 
> Tumblr: deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
